<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put On A Show by fiestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218344">Put On A Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar'>fiestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put On A Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something is obviously amiss when you enter your shared apartment. For one; your roommate that rarely migrates farther from the living room than to the bathroom and occasionally his room, second; your girlfriend is what seems to replace his presence. Usually you’d be happy to see her, but it’s a little worrying that she got Do Kyum to walk to the front door <i>and </i>leave. Many a date night has occurred in the walls of your apartment with Do Kyum hanging around in the background since Jennie couldn’t very well go out to eat or do karaoke like you’ve done with dates in the past. In fact, there were probably a few nosy fans hanging around in the lobby when you got on the elevator armed with phones, hoping to get a picture with your girlfriend or demand to know what she was doing here and not with her members.</p>
<p>In actuality it was really any of her business, but it was your’s since it’s your apartment she’s in and your couch that she’s dragging away from its place underneath the huge picture window. Honestly, you want to know what she wants the end result of her current labor to be and you can always question her later, once she’s noticed that you’re home. She doesn’t move the couch far, just a bit to the left. As soon as it’s out of her way she leans against the windowsill, minding the small army of plants Do Kyum insisted would add to the picturesque appeal of the room. Whatever that means appears to not apply to Jennie as she presses herself against the plate glass. Finally, curiosity eats away the rest of your patience after a long day at work and you ask her what you’ve been wondering this entire time.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” You don’t shout, but Jennie was so fixated on staring out the window at the high rise condos across the busy street below that she jumps when you speak. There’s a muted thud from her forehead smacking the glass and she turns with a pout on her lips.</p>
<p>“What are <i>you </i>doing?” She demands, rubbing her head.</p>
<p>“Last time I checked, I live here.” You respond easily. Jennie flops herself on the rearranged couch to watch you kick off your shoes and drop your bag on the floor next to them. “Where’s Do Kyum.” You ask on your way past his door on the way to your own room.</p>
<p>“I got him a dinner reservation for two at the fancy seafood restaurant that’s impossible to get into.”</p>
<p>“Then how did you get a reservation?” It’s awkward to shout through the apartment since Jennie didn’t follow you to her room as she usually does whenever you move anywhere. Jennie shares the same sentiment as she calls for you to come back. You change out of your work clothes before following through with her request.</p>
<p>“So how’d you do it?” You ask once back in the living room. Jennie has moved back to being pressed into the glass. Her words make foggy little clouds as she speaks.</p>
<p>“I’m Jennie from YG Entertainment’s new girl group, Blackpink; people usually give me things without me asking. I asked for a reservation for two and they gave me a whole private room for that price, so Do Kyum better enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“Well, Miss Blackpink Jennie, in this house I’m in charge.” She glances sideways at you. You hadn’t meant it as an innuendo. It was more of a joke about how you never treated her any different even before you started dating. To you she was just Jennie. Extremely talented and drop dead gorgeous, but still just Jennie. You know better now, especially since she’s giving you her <i>look.</i> Instead of taking your lighthearted words as a joke Jennie took them as a sign that you’re in dom mode. In her defense, you are now. The dark look in her eyes is hard to resist.</p>
<p>“Who are you looking at like that?” Her eyes drop to the little divots the couch legs left in the carpet. “And why’d you move the couch?” In lieu of answering she just flops herself over the arm of the couch so her ass is in the air and her head is in face down in your lap. You swat at her raised backside before reiterating your question. She peeks up at you through her lashes.</p>
<p>“I wanted you to fuck me against the window.” She mumbles. You spank her again. This time she squeals at the unexpected punishment and you smooth your hand over the place you hit, raising her already short skirt even higher. Beneath it is nothing but skin and you have to resist the urge to spank her again.</p>
<p>“Where are your panties?” She shakes her head and presses it back between your legs.</p>
<p>“I didn’t wear any today.” It’s muffled, but you still hear it.</p>
<p>“What’s with this breaking rules and still expecting me to do as you wish.” You smack her ass in succession for each rule she’s broken, three in total. Not wearing panties for one, avoiding answering your questions, and the most important; speaking to you without your title.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mistress. I’ll be good, I promise” She whines. You pat her hair in forgiveness.</p>
<p>“Since you went through all the trouble of getting Do Kyum out of the house, I suppose I can indulge you.” You concede. Her head pops up immediately. A smile has replaced her earlier pout.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress.” You nod, pushing her off of you.</p>
<p>“Go get your toys.” She jumps up to run to your room as fast as she can. It was established early on that you’d keep all Jennie’s toys here where her members–namely the baby Lisa–wouldn’t get into them. Jennie returns a few moments later with the black box full of all the toys. She sets it at your feet before kneeling behind it.</p>
<p>“So you want to get fucked against a window?” You ask casually, like you’re discussing the weather. She nods excitedly. “You know people will see you, right?” Another nod. “What makes you think I want them to see what’s mine?” You snap. Jennie quickly averts her eyes to her hands folded daintily in her lap. You tilt your head and watch her, waiting for answer. When you still receive none you pop open the box and choose a simple riding crop. The sharp snap of it slapping across her thighs rings through the room.</p>
<p>“Answer me when I ask you a question, or do I need to retrain you?”</p>
<p>“No, Mistress. I’m sorry, Mistress. I am yours, anyone can look but they won’t be able to touch me.” You like that answer. It strikes your ego and you’re sure she said it to do just that.</p>
<p>“As you wish, then.” She risks a glance up at you, a hopeful look in her eyes. “But if you get your wish, then I want something in return.” Her face drops minutely at that, but she doesn’t hesitate to answer you.</p>
<p>“Anything you want, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Good girl,” You lean towards her and she closes her eyes, expecting a kiss. Instead you lightly slap her face. “Strip.” Her clothes disappear in seconds. You already changed into a loose, over sized t-shirt which drops to the floor with her clothes. Beneath it is a black lace bra and matching panties. Jennie swallows audibly as she takes in your body.</p>
<p>“Go to my room, then wait.” She pads away, looking longingly at the window as she goes. You dig around in the box of toys until your fingers brush against what you’re searching for. It’s no secret that Jennie has a thing against larger toys, always shying away in favor of something more compact. But if she gets something, then so do you. It takes a few tries to properly fasten the harness around your hips and get the dildo into the right position, but as soon as you do you go to join Jennie. As expected, she kneeling in the center of your bed and her face pales at the sight of the toy strapped to you hips.</p>
<p>“Mistress–” She starts.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Her mouth snaps closed, “You already said anything I want, or were you lying?” Jennie knows lying is against the rules and it has never been a problem before. She shakes her head with a quiet mumble of “no, Mistress.” The reason she hates big toys is because she enjoys not having to do any work, but today she’s doing all the work in exchange for you giving the residents across the street a show to remember.</p>
<p>“Come here.” You sit next to her, patting your lap. Obediently, she sits in the cradle of your legs. From this position you can feel her arousal dripping between her thighs and know she won’t need much prep. Your hands move between her thighs, toying with her clit before slipping them inside her. The reaction you get is explosive. Jennie tosses her head back in a flurry of thick hair, lips parted in a silent scream as she grinds her hips into your hand. She’s enjoying this too much for you to just be prepping her to take a bigger toy than usual, but you allow her to relish in the feeling before you take it away again. After a few extra minutes of allowing her to have her fun you pull your fingers out. She whines pitifully which earns her a quick slap.</p>
<p>“Hush, I gave you more than you deserve.” She bows her head in shame, “Now turn around.” It takes her a moment to figure out how to maneuver herself to fade away from you without falling off your lap, but once she does you feel her go rigid. You know exactly why. Recently, you mounted a full body mirror to the back of your door which is directly across from your bed. Jennie realizes she’s going to have to watch herself get fucked.</p>
<p>“Mistress, what–” Your hand jumps to grab a fistful of her long hair and yank hard so she’s looking up at you. You say nothing, allowing your eyes to speak for you. “Never mind, Mistress, I’m sorry.” You shove her head forward again in favor of grabbing her hips. She shudders as you position her over the dildo, but doesn’t make a sound. She does when you slam the entire thing inside her in one go, though. You let her flop forward with a string of strangled moans. Her hips stutter erratically as she unconsciously fucks herself on the toy she supposedly hates. You don’t mention it, opting to trace patterns over her spine until she sits back up. Once she does your hand locks around her throat.</p>
<p>“You’re going to fuck yourself open and not take your eyes off that mirror. This is how you’re gonna look to everyone else, so make sure you put on a good show.” She nods when your hand falls away from her neck. “Good girl.” You compliment, giving her a light pat on the ass to get her moving. Her legs are caged around yours so she presses her hands to your thighs to steady herself before rocking her hips back against yours. From over her shoulder you can watch her breast bounce each time she slams down on the toy. Her lips part in a string of incoherent words as she catches your eyes in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Mistress, please–” You’re not quite sure what she wants as her words are cut off by a pitched moans so you let her take for herself. She wraps your arms around her body, pressing your hands to her chest. She uses your fingers to play with her nipples as she bounces wildly on the toy. You don’t want her to come from all this, but you want her to be close to the edge. If you’re going to show everyone what it’s like to fuck Jennie you’re going to show them the best part. When she’s screaming and panting your name, begging you to make her come. Just a few more flicks of her hips and your hands drop to Jennie’s waist, holding her still. She thrashes angrily against your hold.</p>
<p>“Mistress, please, I’m so close!” Her voice cracks into the next octave as she whines for you to let her come. You move one hand to push her face down against the mattress and spank her once. She squeaks out a moan and tries to grind her hips to get more stimulation from the toy. That earns her another smack to the ass.</p>
<p>“You’ll get what you want if you behave.” She stills and stifles a protest when you pull the toy out of her. “Come on.” You don’t wait to see if she’s following you as you make your way back to the living room, her rushed footsteps are enough. You stop in front of the toy box and pull out a blindfold. After it’s tied you press her hard against the window. The blindfold is because she’s already seen what she’ll look like, now it’s everyone else’s turn. Jennie braces herself against the window with her forearms, arching her back to offer you the perfect view of her spread pussy. You grab the riding crop from earlier and give her a few smacks. She yelps and spreads her legs further.</p>
<p>You position the head of the toy at her dripping entrance and press in one fluid motion. The wet sound of her taking the toy and the sharp slap of your hips hitting her ass echo through the room as her harsh breaths fog up the window. You’re not even sure people will actually see her, but what Jennie wants Jennie gets. She seems to be enjoying herself and you’d be lying if you said this wasn’t a turn on. Showing you sub off to everyone was something you’d never consider doing on your own, but you’re glad she brought it up. The lusty smirk on her lips is enough to want to do this over and over.</p>
<p>“Mistress, I’m so close!” Her lips are nearly kissing the glass as she says this and you fuck the toy into her that much harder. She cries out in pleasure, pushing her hips back to meet each of your thrusts. She comes with a scream of your name, then collapsed against the glass. You help her ride out her orgasm before discarding the toy and sitting on the couch with Jennie in your lap. Luckily Do Kyum has an aversion to sunlight and prefers the couch in the corner or you’d have to worry over him noticing Jennie’s arousal staining the cushions before you get a chance to clean them. Jennie doesn’t seem at all worried about the mess she’s making as she slides from your lap to the floor.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” You ask. You were almost sure that would take all the life out of her but there are still sparks of lust glowing in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Can’t I repay you for granting my wish, Mistress?” She asks coyly, her fingers playing with the lace of your panties. You run a gentle hand through her wild hair before resting it on her cheek. You probably shouldn’t keep indulging her but you’re not going to turn her down when she looks so eager. You roll your eyes, but give her the answer she wants to hear.</p>
<p>“Anything you want, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>